Black Wings
by SPAZZZ
Summary: Just a cute little story I thought up. A new girl comes to join the team who gets along very well with Red and Abe, Abe becomes interested in her, all that fluffy cute stuff we fans love. Please R&R, Thanks!


**Hello! :D**

**okay, this is my first hellboy fanfic ever, so please take it easy on me lol  
>i just really love hellboy, and Abe is my favorite ever! :D :D :D i thought it was about time i write a fanfic of my own. anywho, i hope you like this, and if you have any suggestions to help me and stuff, that would be great! thanks for taking the time to read this :)<strong>

**-i don't own anything (except Sapphire), but i wish i owned abe, cuz he's so cute! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Silver and Sapphire**

I took a look at the building before me. My eyes took note of all the security guards that paced the outside of a large fence. Behind it, there was a huge gray building. Was this some type of prison or something?

"Welcome to the Berau of Paranormal Research and Defense." One of the agents that was escorting me said gruffly.

"Is it a prison?" I asked, nervous.

"It feels like it some days." Another guy said. He was bald, and he was wearing a suit. There seemed to be an irritated aura about him. It seemed as if everyone here was like that.

_Aw man, _I thought. _I really screwed myself over when I threw that guy through a window._

I was escorted inside the building. As we passed through the halls, I heard the sounds of what seemed like animals screaming and large booms. People were busily bustling around, carrying paperwork and transporting tables of weapons and such. As I passed by one room, I noticed a guy get thrown out of the room, and some tentacles wrapped around his ankles to drag him back in. It terrified me.

"Wha...what is that creature?" I asked, scared.

"I don't know. It's some beast they pulled out from Mexico. The researchers here want to study it because it's blood contains something we use in our weapons." The bald man answered.

I wrinkled my nose. Why would they want to take that horrific beast in here? It was obviously causing some damage. I could only imagine how angry it was.

We took an elevator, which took us lower and lower into the building. I was shown through the halls. This hall was a lot more peaceful than the other one, and a little nicer too. It didn't smell as damp and musky as the other hall, and it wasn't filled with the screams of strange creatures and men getting thrown around.

We stopped at a door that was black and had strange patterns carved in it. The other agent that was escorting me opened the door and motioned on the inside. "This will be your room. You are free to do anything you like here. There is a gym, a swimming pool, a kitchen, a library, and many other places you can go. Feel free to get aquainted with your teamates, their rooms are also located in this hallway. You can talk to them about any questions you have."

"Um...okay. So, uh, you guys haven't told me what I'm doing here yet." I said, astonished. Really. A bunch of weird people come and haul me out of a freaking _animal control _truck, stuff me in a black car, and take me to what looks like the mansion of horror, and then show me to my room and tell me all the fun things this place has to offer?

The bald guy replied. "Ah yes."

I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"You are here because you are what we have classified as a paranormal being. Obviously because of you're...special features, and the powers we have witnessed, seeing the little incident we pulled you out of. We want you to work for us as one of our agents."

"So...as an agent, what will I do?" I asked, bothered by the fact that they hadn't even _asked _me if I wanted to be a part of this or not.

"You'll be sent on expeditions with the rest of your teamates, Dr. Kraus, Agent Hellboy, Liz and Abraham Sapian, to defeat paranormal enemies and investigate situations of the sort." The bald man answered.

I frowned.

"Anyways," he continued after an awkward silent moment. "I have some very important work to get back to, so we'll leave you here. Make yourself at home." And with that, he left back down the hall.

Everything that had happened was happening too quickly for me to get a grasp on. I didn't know what to make of the situation. I just stood there, outside my new "room", trying to catch up with things. It was as if someone stuck me in a chair and spun me around a hundered times, and the world was twirling around me. I was lost, confused, and a little scared.

I slowly walked into the room, my eyes widened in surprise, confusion, and wonder all at the same time. Why was the room so nice? Why hadn't I become a lab project like the other creatures I had seen? I was just as weird, in the world's eyes anyway.

I looked about the room, taking note of the large, soft-looking, red and black bed in the middle of the large room. There was a large dresser on the side of the room, a black door that led to a pretty awesomely huge bathroom, and a doorway that led to what I guessed was a closet. The walls were black and red, the floor had black carpet, which was really dark but soothing at the same time. I admired the theme of the room.

This was all too nice. Like it was a con or something. Like I was dreaming. Was I dreaming? Curious, I looked in the wide closet. It was about the size of a small bedroom, with lots of clothes organized neatly and hung on racks around the walls. There was a large, narrow, vertical shelf on the wall in front of me that held many types of shoes.

_Pretty dang nice..._I thought. I looked down at the crapped up, ripped clothes I was wearing. Why not wear the clothes that had obviously been picked out for me? They were so much nicer than what I was wearing. Everything that was in this room was so much more than I would have ever dreamed of having. My previous life had nothing compared to this.

More comfortable, I searched through the racks of clothes. _Hmm...ohhhh yeah. That looks nice. _I picked out a blue top, which had a beautiful silvery bird on it. It was loose, and it fell just barely off my shoulders, and it fit nicely on me. I then noticed a pair of light grey jeans and pulled those on immediatly. Throwing my old, ripped shorts and t-shirt in the trash, I exited the room. I didn't bother putting on shoes because, well, lets just say my feet are different and they can't really wear shoes. We'll get to all that stuff later.

I crossed over into the bathroom and found a brush within the marble-topped sink. I brushed my blonde hair so it was neatly parted and fell smoothly along my back. I took the moment to look at myself in the mirror. My two different colored eyes, the left one a peircing silver color, and the right one a deep indigo. I saw how my black-tipped, pointy ears poked out from underneath my long hair. Was I really that different from the humans? Was I really what they called me?

A freak?

I shook my head. I was thinking too much. I needed to clear my head, thus bringing me to my next activity; exploring this mysterious building.

Terrified of the fact I could get lost, I was, but I needed to figure this place out. It was all so very mystifying and dazzling in its own special little way. I took a right and explored the hall. The first door I saw was wide open, so I decided that was where I would first look.

There were shelves upon shelves just filled with books. The room was tall and wide, and it smelled good too. I saw a balcony above the room, and curiously I went up the stairs to observe what was up there. I walked up the polished wooden stairs, my eyes intent on the balcony, wondering what was up there.

As soon as I reached the top, I saw a table to the side, where the biggest book I have ever seen in my life was wide open to a detailed, ancient-looking picture. It was a picture of a girl with a long black tail, long black feathery wings, hands that were black skinned on her hands and feet, the black skin running all the way up to her elbows and knees before it faded into her peachy skin. My finger traced the picture, for I recognized it.

Suddenly, my ears picked up the sound of someone walking up the stairs. Frightened, I tried to find somewhere to hide, so I huddled into the corner. I do admit it was pretty pathetic, but holy crap, you would know why I was so afraid of people if you lived my life.

Much to my surprise, the person was...blue. Blue with darker blue stripes that faded into his white, lean chest. He had big black eyes, and when he blinked I noticed that his eyelids closed sideways. His head was round, and he had what looked like gills.

My first thoughts were _What the heck is that? How is he walking around and breathing the air if he has gills? _Yeah the whole gill thing was just a weird thought that was floating around in my mind...Anyways, I then pondered it a little more deeply. _Maybe he is like me!_

"I didn't frighten you did I?" The blue fishman...thingy asked, gently. He sounded so proper.

I was silent, whatever words I could've had to say were not registering. I simply clenched my knees to my chest.

He crouched down and looked at me, a small, reasurring smile on his blue face. "I can tell that you are scared, but not because of how I appear to you. It's because you haven't been treated right most of your life, isn't it?"

I nodded tentively, my mind blown away by how he just read me like that.

"Well you have no need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you. No one here will hurt you either. Here," He said kindly, holding out his hand. I noticed his hand had sharp nails and little odd looking spores on his palm. I slowly took it, and he gently lifted me off of my feet. His hand was warm.

_I don't know what to do... _I thought confusedly. I had long learned not to trust strangers, not even the two escorts that had brought me in. That whole thing in the hallways with all the people everywhere made me extremely uneasy. _They all looked at me, like people always gawk at me. I'm a freak._

The blue man looked at me curiously. "You are not a freak."

I widened my eyes. "What?" It was as if he had just read my mind.

"Oh um, I'm sorry." He slowly took his hand away and showed it to me. "I can read people's thoughts whenever I touch them. I can't help it, their thoughts just come into my mind."

"That's okay," I said, still a little uncomfortable.

"So what's your name?" He asked. "My name is Abraham Sapien, but you can call me Abe." He bowed down slightly.

"I'm Sapphire," I answered quietly.

He smiled. "Sapphire? What a beautiful name. It's just like your right eye."

I returned his smile with a small little grin. "Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me other than..." I caught myself. "...Um...nevermind."

He nodded, respecting the fact that I didn't want to talk about the mistake in my words. "Are you the new person they added to the team?"

"I guess so. I was just suddenly put here, so I'm really confused." I replied. My eyes shifted about the room.

"Yes, I see. I picked that up when you touched my hand. You poor thing, you've been through so much, and you're so young." He said, sympathy in his voice.

He was right. I was only thirty seven years old, which is really young for a being like me. It's like a human being seventeen. Well actually, the case for me is that physically I look like a seventeen year old human. But in actuality I'm thirty seven, and though I have the mentality of a thirty seven year old human, I still am childlike. It comes from the body I have, I can't help it.

"Yeah, its been pretty bad," I sighed. I walked over to the rail of the balcony and looked at the shelves of books. "This place is so big, so scary, so...confusing."

"Would you like me to show you around?" Abe offered. "I could have you meet Red, Dr. Kraus, and Liz. I can assure you they are all very nice people, and they are like us."

I thought about it. "Sure, if you say so."

"Great! Right this way, miss." He held out his arm, very gentleman like. I gave him a gracious smile and took it.

Abe led me down the halls again, and this time we passed a couple rooms. We arrived at a silver, round metal door, and Abe opened the door for me. When the door opened, it made a loud noise and startled me, and I clenched Abe's arm. His lips twitched, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. There was an aura of humor about him, solidifiying my thoughts. I couldn't blame him. I did look quite silly when I did that. I couldn't help smiling as well.

"Hello Red," Abe greeted. On a black, messy couch, I could see a huge red man watching TV on a bunch of screen, eating a candy bar. The room was a huge mess, and I picked up the scent of cats. Interesting.

"Oh, hey Abe. What's up?" The red man asked, looking away from his TV screens.

"Nothing much, really. Oh, I have someone here for you to meet." Abe answered politely. He gestured at me, who was shyly standing behind him.

The red man squinted his eyes. "Is that a little girl I see behind you, Blue?"

I cautiously walked out and waved shyly.

"This is Sapphire, she's the new addtion to our team." Abe explained.

The red man came forward slowly, observing me with his eyes. I noticed he had a long red tail curling behind him and ruby eyes. He had black hair that was tied behind him in a short ponytail, and he had what looked like black muttonchops.

"Hey, she's kinda cute," he observed. "Like a little kitty cat."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Your a shy one, aren't ya? You don't seem to talk much." the red man pressed.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed as I toed the ground.

"She hasn't been properly...associated with other people. She's lived a rough life, so you'll have to understand." Abe explained, putting his hand on my shoulder.

The red man nodded. "So your name is Sapphire?"

I nodded.

"That's a pretty cool name. It matches your eye." Red observed.

"Yeah, I get told that a lot these days." I replied sheepishly.

"So...how did you get, you know, here? With all the big kids? You look really young." He asked.

I sighed. "It's a long story. Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure, nothing good is on anyways." Red said, turning off his loud TV. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Alright. Well first of all, I guess I'm a paranormal being of some sort, or that's what the agents said. I've got powers, unlike any humans. Like you guys, as one of the agents that brought me here said so. And how they found that out was a man tried to attack me, for he found me alone and hiding in a dark alley. In self defense, I fought him, and I threw him out into the street and through a window. Some other people saw me, and pretty soon an angry mob of people had caught me and tied me down in the back of an animal control truck. I could have gotten away if I hadn't been shot in the foot." I gestured towards a red scar in my long, taloned black feet.

Red's mouth opened excitedly. "You threw a guy through a window? Man, little chick got some muscle."

I laughed. "Yeah, it was pretty awesome."

"Dang, that's cool. So, what are these powers you have?" Red asked.

"Well, first of all, I can fly." I turned around, lifted the loose shirt up slightly, and revealed my pair of obsidian black, feathered wings.

Red whistled in amazement. "Those are some nice wings. Your tail looks like a dragon's tail."

I looked at my long black, arrow tipped tail. "Oh, it kinda does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Your codename should be 'Dragon Chick'. That would be cool." Red's eyes seemed to be looking at something far off as he said the codename.

"Huh, it has a nice ring to it." I agreed.

I heard a woman's voice call out, "Red, who are you talking to?"

Red called back, "Just Abe and the new girl. You should come meet her!"

I saw a woman step out of the bathroom. She had pale, beautiful skin, dark black, short hair, and she wore a black tanktop and a cross around her neck. "Who's this?"

"This is Sapphire, but I'm gonna call her Sapphy. Check out her wings and the tail. Pretty cool right?" Red chimed.

The woman observed me with her dark eyes. "Yeah, they are cool. Why is she so young? She looks like a teenager."

"Because, well just look at her. She's got wings and a tail, and her legs and arms are black. And she has super strength too I suppose." Red pointed out.

"The Berau of Paranormal Research and Defense just rescued me from getting hauled off to my doom and just through me in here." I answered. "My choices were to not go with them and die, or go with them and be a part of this and live, so I chose whichever option didn't involve me getting killed."

"Huh, interesting." The woman said. "Well Sapphire, my name is Liz."

"Nice name," I responded politely. "I like your hair."

"Aw, thanks!" She smiled and turned to Red. "I like her."

Red nodded, "Yeah, me too."

I heard a little meow, and I looked down to see a small tabby kitten, sniffing me curiously. "Aw, it's a kitty!" My heart was filled with happiness to see the small little creature. When I had been avoiding the other people in my past, when I hid in the dark alleys, the stray cats had been my only friends. I loved cats, and they seemed to like me as well.

I reached down slowly and petted the little kitten on its soft head. It purred as I tickled its chin. "So you like cats too?" Red asked.

"I love them!" I answered as I scooped up the little kitten in my arms.

Red gasped. "Me too!"

"Well Red, I think you have found your new best friend," Liz laughed.

"I think I have too." Red agreed. "Sapphy, you're my new best friend."

Abe cut in, "Hey, what about me?"

"No worries Blue, you're tied with her. You cool, man." Red replied.

Abe smiled and nodded.

"So, Sapphire, what else can you do?" Liz asked.

"Ah, yes. Well, besides my super strength and my wings, I also have super senses, just like I could tell that there were many cats in here. I can see in the dark and I can zoom my vision into far distances, I can taste every ingredient in food, and I have really good hearing. Also, I can sense other peoples emotions, no matter how good they try to cover it up." I answered.

Liz had an interested look on her face. "That's really cool."

"So how good are you with your feet claws?" Red asked.

"Talons," Abe corrected.

Red let out a puff of air, "Whatever."

"Um, well I guess I can pick things up when I'm flying and they make it easier to land on narrow areas. I can actually do this with my hands though," I stretched out my hands, and long black claws formed on my fingers. "These can be pretty lethal."

"Whoa. If I only I could do that with my fingers." Red remarked.

Liz narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You have a giant rock thing on your hand."

"I know, but it would be cooler if I could grow long red claws on my fingers. Would've come in handy when I was fighting that undead warrior before he stabbed me." Red pointed out.

Liz shook her head, laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Would you like to meet Dr. Kraus?" Abe asked me.

I shrugged. "Sure, what's he like?"

"A pain in the a-"

Abe cut Red off, "Oh he's brilliant."

"Okay, sweet." I turned and waved goodbye to Liz and Red. "It was very nice meeting you two! Goodbye!"

"Yeah, you two, see ya later, kid!" Red called after Abe and I as we left.

Leaving Liz and Red's room behind, Abe led me down another hall. As we walked, I thought of many things. Abe seemed really nice, and it was really polite of him to be showing me around like this. He had also managed to do something to me that no one had been able to do in a long time. He had gotten me to trust. To trust that he wasn't going to hurt me, like how other people had hurt me in the past. He was just pouring with goodness, and it was so easy to see.

Red and Liz were really nice too. Red was halarious, and he and I with our similar personalities made us get along well. Liz seemed very kind and mature, and I could tell she loved Red a lot. No one needed to tell me anything for me to see that Red and Liz were a couple. It was sweet.

It had been so long since I had felt like this. You know, safe. I had been able to talk casually, and I had been complimented, and it made me feel good. It reminded me that I wasn't a freak, and to never believe what the fearful, judging humans had called me. I felt happy again, and that was all I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! please review :)<strong>

**I'll try to update whenever I can. My life is so busy with school and stuff, so chapters might come shorter than this chapter...whoa now that i look at it this chapter was the longest chapter I have ever written in a fanfic...*whistles***

**and no worries, the story is gonna get really cute later on, for all ya Abe fanatics like me :D :D :D**

**Thanks you so much for taking the time to read this, I love all ya people! :D**

**K, im gonna go to sleep now before i die of complete tiredism. *passes out***


End file.
